damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Alurin-Dertabin
Alurin-Dertabin, officially the Dual monarchy of Alurin-Dertabin and the Kingdom of Alurin-Dertabin, is a large nation and superpower in Damalias. Alurin-Dertabin holds one of the biggest landmasses in Damalias, rivaling Teurin in size. Having become independent in 1878, like the rest of the Baratonian nations, Alurin-Dertabin also made itself an important nation in the political game of Damalias. It was founded when several nations, notably Alurin and Dertabin unified to become one nation. Several more nations are a part but Alurin and Dertabin hold equal power in Alurin-Dertabin and are the most important parts of the country. As a result of equal power, the country is a dual monarchy, however currently only seated by one king who rules both. The country was one of the major powers during the Great War and was an Entente member, becoming one of the most important participants, eventually getting to decide major portions of the peace treaty. Alurin-Dertabin was a member of the Axis Powers during World War II and fought directly against several of the Allied Powers. Following the war it retained close relations with its former enemy, Teurin. Progressively, Alurin-Dertabin has also been getting closer to Tanachaki. Recently, Alurin-Dertabin started opening up to nations like Fahrgrave, Tavra and Evalonia, also finding allies in those three nations. It also participated in the Evalonian Civil War on the side of the Nationalists and supported the Arkasian nationalists during the Arkasian Civil War. Alurin-Dertabin is part of the Central Trade Union of Powers, formerly a part of the Baratonian Trade League as well as the Baraton Alliance, and is part of the as well as the Eastern Bloc. History Foundation With the large scale collapse of Baraton, several nationalism-fed nations prepared to call for independence as well. With the first steps taken by Avgrov and Tavra, nations like Alurin and Dertabin followed suit. A lot of nations became independent in the area, most notably however were Alurin, Dertabin, Koierin, Alerin and Dolar. Later the same year, in 1878, they formed a confederation, which was eventually reorganised into the nowadays Dual Monarchy of Alurin-Dertabin. The Great War Alurin-Dertabin was by no means required to join the Great War, but it was seen as one of the four major powers at the time, together with Arkasia, Avgrov and the Grand Valerius States. Alurin-Dertabin possessed a large trade empire which spanned all the continents. This was under threat of the 's naval actions, as a result of which, Alurin-Dertabin declared war on the Central Powers. When Alurin-Dertabin entered the war, the country maintained a large but outdated army. However, it was considered a naval superpower, and the ships of the Aluri-Dertabinian Royal Navy were considered advanced in comparison to their counterparts on the continent. Alurin-Dertabin contributed in large part to the naval action during the Great War. Most of its combat was against ships of the Central Powers, and only few real land engagements took place. The Aluri-Dertabinian navy had, in 1917, averted a larger-scale bombardment of Avgrov, by engaging in a naval battle against part of the fleet sent to bombard Avgrov. In 1917, when it became obvious the Avgrovans would lose the land war against Teurin, the less competent Aluri-Dertabinian soldiers were fielded under experienced Avgrovan commanders. Under primarily Avgrovan leadership, the remaining elite of Avgrov and Alurin-Dertabin’s troops engaged in the Battle of the Two Titans, one of the largest battles of the Great which resulted in the deaths of over a million people and was widely considered a slaughter. Following the clash between Teurin and the Entente forces, the Teuriner army was extremely weakened, and within months, the war would be over as the Entente occupied the capital city of Zondar. However, before an international conference could occur, Avgrov and Alurin-Dertabin signed an independent peace treaty with Teurin which resulted in the independence of Avrenburg, but also in the isolation of the four countries, as the Entente was disgusted by Avgrovan and Aluri-Dertabinian actions, while Teurin and Avrenburg had been isolated as a result of their alliances collapsing. Interwar Until 1929, Alurin-Dertabin had allied Teurin and Avgrov, however the latter would fall to Communism that same year, eliminating the alliance between the two nations. Alurin-Dertabin’s alliance with Tavra officially remained in effect, but had in practise also reached its end, leaving only their alliance with Teurin functional. Category:Nations Category:Articles by Nicktc